The Legend Continues
by Aviala Ordali
Summary: Picks up at the end of the final book. Follows two plots one follows the new generation of Hogwarts students after Voldemort's fall and the other following the old characters as adults. Plots alternate between chapters. Spoilers for books 1-7.
1. Chapter 1: Large Shoes to Fill

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters except the ones I create. Massive props to JK Rowling and all she has done with her seven wonderful masterpieces.

**Summary:** Fic picks up at the end of book seven and follows two plots 1) follows the new generation of Hogwarts students after Voldemort's fall and 2) following the old characters as adults. The plots alternate between chapters after the first chapter. SPOILERS FOR BOOKS 1-7. It's rated T just as a safety net but the ratings could change for future chapters. Please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Large Shoes to Fill/Learn From Our Parents' Mistakes**

Tucking a lock of red hair behind her ear, Ginny Potter picked up her rather small nine year-old daughter who had just burst into tears as the steam from the train finally cleared.

"Don't worry, Lily," she told her in a soothing, maternal voice. "You'll be seeing your brothers again soon. It'll be Christmas before you know it."

"Yeah, Lils," came the small voice of the rather large Hugo Weasley who almost came to Ginny's shoulder. His tall and lanky stature was no doubt from the genes that came from his father's side of the family. "Plus, we're having that big lunch at the house today remember?"

Sniffling, Lily Potter pulled her face from her mother's coat and dropped to the ground beside Hugo. She grabbed her cousin's hand and they ran over to a bench as Hugo extracted a Chocolate Frog collectable card from his pocket and began reading the facts about Severus Snape that were listed below his moving picture.

Ginny placed a gentle hand on her husband's shoulder who was still staring after the train.

"It's so strange, it seems like only yesterday that I was scared and alone on that exact same train," Harry murmured, his vivid, green eyes filled with worry.

"But you weren't alone for long, mate," came his brother in law's voice. Placing a heavy arm around the worried father's shoulders, Ron smiled at his best friend.

"Yeah, Harry, Albus will be fine. He has much less to worry about than when we were at Hogwarts and we all turned out fine," Hermione told him, stepping up next to the other three. Pulling her scarf tighter around her neck, she continued, "It's getting a bit cold, so I think we should get going. Teddy said he was heading back just as the train left to help Andromeda set the table and start getting the food ready so we wouldn't have to rush."

"Yes, I guess you're all right. Let's go…" Harry murmured to the other three, his eyes still fixed on the spot where the train had last been seen.

Ginny pulled little Lily into her arms again before disappearing through the magical brick wall they had come through. Ron and Hugo followed suit leaving Hermione and Harry alone on the platform.

"You'd better hurry or Ron will wreck the car," Harry chuckled lightly to the woman beside him.

Throwing back her head in laughter, she shook her brown locks before placing a caring hand on Harry's forearm,

"They'll care for each other, Rose and Albus," she started softly, eyes fixed on the same point as Harry's, "After all, that boy of yours has rather large shoes to fill," she finished in a knowing way that could only come from twenty one years of friendship.

"As does Rose," Harry responded before seeing a smile form on her soft features out of the corner of his eye and hearing the clicking sound of her boots on the cobblestone.

'_I guess we all do,'_ Harry thought to himself, his eyes flickering up to a portrait of Albus Dumbledore hanging on the wall. Turning, he started toward the brick wall that lead to the muggle part of King Cross station and threw one last glance at the painting before disappearing, his famous eyes glimmering with hope.

* * *

Many miles away, a nearly identical, yet thinner face stared out the window of the fast moving Hogwarts Express.

"Albus? Albus…HEY! ALBUS POTTER!" came a loud voice from outside the car.

Rose Weasley stood knocking on the glass window of the cabin door, her frizzy, bushy, brown hair sticking up in every direction and her new school robes askew on her thin frame. Her brown eyes dancing in the dim light of the corridor and her lips turned up in a youthful grin. After being beckoned in by her cousin, she plopped down beside him, trying to control the mass of tangles atop her head.

"What happened to you?" Albus asked, suspicion and sarcasm mixed in his tone.

Hitting him lightly on the shoulder, Rose replied, "Pippa and some of the other girls thought it might be fun if we were to lean out the window. Of course, it began to drizzle at that exact moment and this mess of hair that my mum so kindly gave to me puffed up to maximum capacity!"

Albus attempted to conceal his laughter but couldn't hold it in any longer when Rose tried to flatten the mess with a spell, making it only messier. Rose soon succumbed to laughter as well, throwing the pair into a fit of giggles. All the worries and pretensions Albus had had earlier that morning left as he doubled over with laughter. The brief fit left them both gasping for oxygen as the door to the carriage slid open. Looking up towards the interruption, Albus' face hardened as he rose to his feet. Rose noticed the change in appearance in her cousin and turned to see what or who could change Albus' mood so quickly.

"Sorry, I was meeting some friends on this end of the train…wrong compartment I guess," came the voice of Scorpius Malfoy, his medium stature standing fixed in the doorway. Touching his bright blonde hair nervously, he flicked a glance between Albus and Rose. His new fitted school robes sat neatly on his fit frame, a Slytherin tie already in a loose knot under the collar of his starched oxford. His eyes' were a mixture of brilliant blue and gray, dull and vivid all at once.

"I think it's safe to say that you are certainly not welcome here," Albus replied coldly, his left hand curling into a tight fist.

Although Scorpius' father, Draco, had not ended up in Azkaban after Voldemort's fall, he hadn't exactly been welcomed into the Order either. The past crimes committed by his father and family could not be overlooked by those who had been so involved in the war. Eventually, Draco and his wife managed to rise to their previous spot in the wizarding society, with the help of his mother.

However, the tension still remained between the Malfoy family and the Potters and Weasleys. The adults managed to be civil to each other at Ministry sponsored events but a certain enmity seemed to grow between the children. Albus had heard story after story from his older brother, James, who had been listening at keyholes from a young age. Sometimes, when Rose's father got especially drunk off fire whiskey, he went into rants, explaining odd situations involving her mother hitting Draco Malfoy, ferrets, slugs and hippogriffs.

The current tension in the room could be cut with a knife and Rose already felt nervous from the brief exchange of words.

"Albus…" she tried, just as Scorpius began to break the silence as well.

"Listen, that business at the Minister's Christmas party this past year was all a misunderstanding, Goyle and Zabini didn't know…" Scorpius spoke softly, putting his hands out in front of him as he spoke as if to better protect himself from Albus' potential wrath.

"Oh, what? Didn't know that Lily's ears would turn blue for a month? Even Roses' mum, one of the best healers at St. Mungo's couldn't undo the spell. I'm sure you all knew that wouldn't happen…" he spat coldly in defense of his little sister.

Albus had never been as mischievous as his older brother or prone to start fights but when it came to Scorpius and Lily, he turned into a totally different person. He had despised Scorpius Malfoy with all his might, ever since the first moment they had lays eyes on each other. Nothing, however, could compare to the love and kindness he showed towards Lily. When James had headed off to Hogwarts two years earlier, all they had was each other. So when someone hurt Lily, they also hurt Albus.

"Albus, please!" cried Rose in protest. Of course, she too had been there at the Christmas party and had witnessed her mother try treatment after treatment to heal Lily's ears. She also knew that although Scorpius had been present, he was not the one who had cast the spell on the young Potter.

Albus shot a quick glance at Rose, as if for a moment taking in her plea. He bit his tongue to keep himself from spitting harsh words at his blonde peer.

"Listen, Potter," Scorpius snapped, sounding ever so much like his father in that one moment. Taking in the glare Rose shot at him, he continued in a more calm voice, "We are going to have to spend seven years together. You can spend it however you want but I'd rather not follow in the footsteps of our fathers," referring to the hatred that had lasted for so long between Harry and Draco.

"How dare you talk about my father!" Albus shouted, breathing heavily and taking steps toward Scorpius, fiery anger in his emerald eyes.

"Enough!" squeaked Rose, her hands trembling as she rose to her feet and stepped between the two boys. "I think I hear Zabini calling you across the way," she told Scorpius quietly, only inches from his face.

"What? I don't get a slap in the face?" he asked with a wry smirk creeping up on his lips.

Rose tried to regain her composure and replied with her voice still shaking, "I don't want to repeat our parents' mistakes either."

As soon as the carriage door slammed shut, the two collapsed on separate sides of the compartment. Albus' eyes returned to the scenery whipping past them and Rose's to a book. Neither said a word for the rest of the ride.


	2. Chapter 2: Constant Fear

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or events that are in the canon of the Harry Potter series. JK Rowling is the queen of that world and I am only a peasent allowed to play with paper dolls of her creations.

**Summary:** Fic picks up at the end of book seven and follows two plots 1) follows the new generation of Hogwarts students after Voldemort's fall and 2) following the old characters as adults. The plots alternate between chapters after the first chapter. Chapter 2 follows the adults' plot. SPOILERS FOR BOOKS 1-7. It's rated T just as a safety net but the ratings could change for future chapters. Please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Constant Fear**

"I'm scared, Ginny," Harry told his wife, his hand on the handle to the door of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Don't worry…I don't see any evidence of the house burning down and Andromeda said she would come right over. I'm sure Teddy is capable of setting the table and heating up a few dishes," Ginny replied, reassuring Harry with a hand on his shoulder, even though she was a little worried as well.

"What exactly are we doing?" George Weasley asked, appearing behind the group of people standing on the crowded door step with a loud crack.

"Harry's afraid to find the kitchen engulfed in flames and the house filled with smoke," Ron replied casually to his brother, patting him on the back. "How was business this morning?" he added.

"Slow, as usual, but you know it always picks up in the afternoon during free sample hour. Are you coming back to work after lunch?" he asked in reply as the two brothers continued their light conversation about the store. After Fred's unexpected and swift death, Ron had helped keep Weasley's Wizard Wheezes afloat and eventually, George asked him to be his new partner.

Bravely, Harry pushed open the door and felt relief well up in him when he saw that there was no sign of smoke or burning anywhere.

"All clear!" George shouted before hoisting Lily Potter on his shoulders and running through the group and jumping on the couch, sending the little red head flying into the air before catching her in his strong arms again. Lily was laughing so hard that she was shaking as she dug her head into her uncle's shoulder.

"George! Careful, please," his wife scolded him lightly as she entered the living room from the kitchen. "The children get off safely?" she asked the group who had just entered.

"Eventually they did, Angie. Albus was a little nervous but calmed down when Rose got there," Ginny replied, greeting her sister-in-law with a smile.

Harry and Ron had collapsed into large armchairs and George was now pouring them all butterbeers from the large bottle on the coffee table. Hermione was flitting around the kitchen with Andromeda, checking on the pies warming in the oven (that she had made last night) making sure all her hard work had not gone to waste due to a mistake of a certain young man.

"I know one young lady who got off pretty well…" Teddy Lupin added brightly as he entered the room and sat down on the couch next to George.

"Yes, I heard you were snogging my daughter at the train station," Bill Weasley told Teddy, walking up behind him and clapping a strong hand on his shoulder.

"All right, retract the claws, protective father," Teddy joked with Bill, hoisting Lily into his lap. Lily smiled at all the attention she was getting. With her brothers gone she was the only young Potter in the house and she was constantly fawned over while Hugo was treated as older because of his abnormal height and overall maturity.

"Lunch is ready!" Hermione called from the kitchen and Hugo and Lily immediately ran to the table, excited for the meal and visits of their parents' friends and relatives.

Although Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione along with all their children lived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, it could get quiet and lonely for the kids. During the day, Ron went off to work with George, Harry off to the Ministry and Hermione off to St. Mungo's. Ginny, after retiring from her Quidditch career, was able to a lot of her work from home, seeing as the editor of the _Daily Prophet_ understood her situation with the children. However, when she had to go off to see games on the weekend or tournaments that lasted during the week, Andromeda often came over to take care of them.

The decision for the two families to live together at Sirius' previous house came just after Ginny and Harry got married and a few years after the war ended. Ginny and Harry had decided they wanted to go back to 12 Grimmauld Place so it the property could remain a good headquarters for the Order as well as a reminder for all the fought for. While many of the crucial members to the Order had not made it to see Voldemort fall, Harry thought it would be good to merge Dumbledore's Army and the Order as a way for their deaths to not have been in vain. When Ron started considering proposing to Hermione, Harry had offered the idea for them to live together and to let their children grow to become as good friends as they had been. Now, there were people passing through the house every day and at least one person who didn't live there permanently dining with them each evening. Today they had decided to have lunch because there was a Quidditch game they were all going to attend that evening that Ginny had to do commentary for.

Ron and Harry entered the kitchen, deep in conversation with Bill about the possible outcome of tonight's match between England and France.

"You're mind is being controlled by Fleur, big brother!" Ron shouted in protest, "You've never supported the French team until now!"

"Yes, but they've just signed Lucian Bole and rumor has it that they are trying to steal Viktor Krum's son from the Irish…" Bill shot back as the three took seats at the long table.

"That's true, Bill, but everyone knows what a hassle Viktor Jr. can be. That's why the Bulgarians gave him up in the first place. Remember his outburst at the World Cup two years ago?" Ginny interjected after pouring Lily a glass of milk.

"See! Ginny knows what she's talking about. You'll see, with Maddock in again this season, England will triumph over _les français_, and once again, her predictions will be right," Harry stated loudly, his mouth full of bread.

Ginny grinned at this statement and took her seat next to Harry as Hermione begged them all to sit down so the food could be served. Andromeda began serving bowls of soup to those who followed directions. A very tired and old looking Crookshanks waddled into the room, lapping up some water out of a small dish near the pantry and then preceded to sit at Hugo's feet under the table. After finishing their soup and bread, both Hugo and Lily complained they were full and asked if they could go play in Hugo's room.

With the children gone, the adults' faces and conversations changed considerably. Harry straightened up and all at the table looked towards him in anticipation.

"The Malfoys were at the station today, sending Scorpius off to Hogwarts. All we can do is hope that he won't bring any more trouble to the school than we've already seen with Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini," he told those around him, taking his wife's hand in his.

"Let's not forget what Minerva wrote to us about at the end of last term," George interjected. "She had Neville keeping an eye those three as the head of Slytherin this year but became worried when she heard the idea of 'Young Death Eaters' mentioned in her halls again. Just because Voldemort's gone doesn't mean his ideas died with him," he finished his eyes stern and cold instead of their normal jovial and young looks.

Angelina leaned over and took George's hand in a caring motion, knowing George was thinking of the death of his brother. Clearing her throat, Hermione slid into a chair next to Angelina and felt her eyes begin to well up with tears. Shaking her head she cleared her throat again, hoping her voice would come out strong instead of trembling.

"The fear is still there; among those who were alive during the war and fought through it and even in their children's eyes. Some were afraid to send their children off to Hogwarts even five years after the fall, when the school had been completely restructured and safety was the top priority," she spoke softly but firmly to the table.

"I know, I know," Harry told her, recalling his son's fears of being put in the Slytherin House just before he boarded the train for his first year at Hogwarts, "Kingsley is doing everything he can to assure everyone that we won't let it happen again. That's why I restructured the Auror Department as I did, to assure that the Minister has control and that other parties aren't controlling the Ministry. All we can do is hope at this point, hope and trust those around us."

Reaching up, Harry touched the scar on his forehead, memories flooding through his mind and clouding his vision for a moment. Shaking his head his eyes met Ginny's whose were questioning his moment of distraction before he smiled. "And hope that we can follow in the footsteps of those who brought us here," he added, lingering on the last picture of Albus Dumbledore that had surfaced in his mind.


End file.
